Social network systems often enable users to post messages with other users. When a user posts messages, a social network system typically enables the user to post information about an event that the user is attending. For example, the user may post an image of a play from a sports event. The social network system typically displays messages from different senders in chronological order. The system typically displays the new post at the top of the stream of messages. Once posted, the recipients of the post may view and comment on the posts.